


you left me paralyzed, and now i'm stuck (you've got me stuck)

by Yevynaea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Character(s) of Color, Consent, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: “How you doing?” she asks.“Aya,” Jyoti breathes her name like it's a prayer, and a shiver of pleasure goes down her spine. “Aya, please.”





	you left me paralyzed, and now i'm stuck (you've got me stuck)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first rated-E-but-not-for-Everyone thing I've ever finished, let alone published, but i got called a coward for being hesitant to post it so here we are. Self indulgent vampire ot4 porn featuring my own ocs.
> 
>  
> 
> Aya: cis woman, black, The Tiniest Dom(tm), snake vampire.  
> Emyr: cis man, Latino, sex-positive ace, cat vampire.  
> Jyoti: trans man, Indian, would be considered a bear if he ever got to age past 20y, classic bat vampire.  
> Lexis: nonbinary (AMAB), white, Loud(tm), moth vampire.

Her boys are in bed already when Aya gets home. The blackout curtains throughout the house are shut, no light coming in from the sunrise outside, but they've got a lamp on in the bedroom.

Lexis is leaning back against the headboard with a pillow to cushion them, phone in one hand, the other hand carding gently through Emyr's hair. Emyr is laying stomach-down, sideways on the bed with his chest over Lexis’ lap and his legs over Jyoti's, propped up on his elbows just enough to read the book he's got in front of him. Jyoti is sitting back against the other side of the headboard, at least five pillows behind and around him in a cozy little nest, and he's totally naked, slowly shaking apart as the other two ignore him. He's got a blindfold and gag, headphones on and plugged into Lexis’ phone, with padded cuffs keeping his hands secure above his head. He's wriggling as much as he can manage with his arms tied and his legs caught under Emyr's.

Lexis looks up as Aya enters the room, and moves their hand from Emyr's hair to Jyoti's hand, squeezing his fingers. Jyoti squeezes back once--  _ green _ \-- and Lexis smiles.

“We told him he couldn't come without your say-so,” they tell Aya as she pads into the room, shutting the door behind her. She slips out of her jacket, but leaves the rest of her clothes on for the moment. As she crawls onto the bed and settles straddling his knees, Jyoti whines, not quite loud enough to drown out the now-audible hum of a vibrator.

“He's been like this for…” Emyr looks up at the clock on the bedside table. “Thirty-nine minutes.”

“Oh, that's just mean,” Aya says, grinning, and Emyr shrugs.

“His own idea,” he justifies.

“What do you have playing?” Aya asks Lexis, and they shrug.

“Some indie playlist. I just didn't want him to be able to hear when you came home.”

“Turn it off,” Aya orders. “And the toy.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Lex says, hitting a few things on their phone. The vibrator stops, and Jyoti whines again. Aya pulls the headphones off his head, then removes the gag, handing both off to Lexis, but she leaves the blindfold on.

“How you doing?” she asks.

“Aya,” Jyoti breathes her name like it's a prayer, and a shiver of pleasure goes down her spine. “Aya, please.”

“So impatient,” she teases. She hits Emyr's leg, gently, so he'll move. He rolls onto his side, scoots off of the others, and straightens out so he's laying properly on the bed on Lexis’ other side. Aya shifts, settling between Jyoti's legs instead of over them. Her fangs fold down, and she nips lightly at Jyoti's neck, not quite breaking the skin. Then she looks appreciatively at the dildo resting inside him. She presses it deeper, pulls it out slowly until only the tip is still in him, and his breath quickens. She holds it there for a moment, then looks at Lex, holds up three fingers, and mouths “ _ all the way up” _ . Lexis bites their lip to stifle a grin, nodding. Jyoti wiggles, impatient. Aya counts down on her fingers.

“Aya, please let me--” he cuts himself off with a cry as Aya shoves the toy back into him and Lexis turns the vibrations back on at full force. Aya holds it deep, then starts moving it, angling it to hit Jyoti's g-spot on every push in. She puts her other hand on his dick, pinching it, rolling the nub between her thumb and fingers. Jyoti starts panting, making needy sounds, and pushes his hips back away from her as best he can. Trying not to cum before she gives her word.

“Oh my god,” Lexis murmurs, and Aya glances over to see that Emyr has moved again, abandoning his book, this time lying stomach-down lower on the bed, with his mouth on Lexis’ dick. Lex is still mostly dressed, skirt and underpants pulled down just past their hips.

“ _ No one _ comes until I say,” Aya tells them both. Lexis groans as Emyr hums in affirmation.

“Please, babe, Aya,  _ please, _ ” Jyoti is shaking, barely holding onto control. Aya slows her thrusts with the toy before pushing it all the way in and leaving it there. Then she adjusts her body so her head is between Jyoti's thighs.

“Okay,” she tells him, and then she closes her lips around his dick, sucking hard. He cries out again and cums violently, every limb shaking as Aya uses the vibrator to fuck him through his orgasm.

“ _ Oh my god _ , yellow, fuck,  _ yellow _ , gimme a break,” Jyoti gasps. Aya leans back, pulling the toy free. Lexis turns it off, and Aya tosses it to the foot of the bed.

She takes off Jyoti's blindfold before kissing him, and he moans, melting against her.

“Good?” she asks as she pulls back.

“ _ Yeah, _ ” he says, blinking against the sudden light. “Just gimme a sec.”

Aya smiles, smug, and leans over to grab the keys to his handcuffs off the bedside table. She unlocks his wrists, lowers each arm gently as he hisses at the ache.

“Is it my turn y-- oh Jesus,  _ fuck you _ , you did that on purpose,” Lexis says to Emyr, who only gives a noncommittal hum and bobs his head lower.

“What'd he do?” Jyoti asks

Lexis’ fangs unfold from the roof of their mouth, and they bite their bottom lip hard, drawing blood. When Emyr bobs his head again, taking them deeper, they gasp.

“T-teeth,” is the only explanation they can give. Emyr looks extremely pleased with himself.

“Nice,” Jyoti says. Aya laughs.

“Stop,” she orders, and Emyr does, pulling back with a slick little  _ pop  _ as the head of Lexis’ dick pulls free of his lips.

“God damn it,” Lexis mutters, frustrated. Emyr looks to Aya.

“Lube, condoms, and the red dick for J,” she tells him, and he climbs out of bed to get them. She looks at Jyoti, and undoes the top button of her blouse. “Help me.”

He unbuttons her top, helps her shrug out of it, kissing and biting at her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones. He unclips her bra, scraping his fangs over one of her breasts, then the other, and she moans. She leans back until she's lying down on the bed, braids spread out around her head. He unzips her slacks, pulling them and her underwear down and off, leaving her bare.

She glances at Lex, who's resorted to lazily stroking themself. She gives them a warning look, and they groan again, but stop, grabbing a pillow to put on their lap to keep their hands off their dick.

“Here.” Emyr is back, handing the condoms off to Lexis, and the lube and cherry red strap-on to Jyoti. Then he climbs back into bed, still fully dressed, and sits with his feet folded under him, awaiting his wife's instruction.

“Pillows against the headboard,” she says, not to anyone in particular. Jyoti has the strap-on lubed up and ready, and Lexis has shed their clothes and rolled a condom on, so both of them fix the pillows into a pile.

Aya grabs the lube and spreads some onto her fingers, reaching down and scissoring her ass open, playing with her clit and her folds with her other hand. Closing her eyes, she presses two fingers into herself. Then moves up to three. Once she's gotten four fingers inside she opens her eyes to find all three of her husbands watching her, patient but eager.

“Jyoti, down against the pillows, start getting Lex ready,” she orders, and the two of them move, doing as told. Jyoti grabs the lube and lounges back against the pile of pillows, and Lexis settles in front of him on knees and elbows, pressing their face into the sheets when Jyoti starts fingering them.

“While they're busy,” Emyr says, and Aya grins, rolling onto her stomach to face him better. He's still dressed, pants unzipped, dick pulled through the front of his boxers.

“You givin’ the orders now?” she asks him, crawling closer.

“As if you'd listen,” he says. Lexis laughs, then gives a breathy moan as Jyoti works his fingers into them.

“Fair enough,” Aya replies. Then she wraps her hands around the base of Emyr's dick and her mouth around the head, and starts working. He draws in a sharp breath, one hand moving to her head, grabbing at the roots of her braids. She hums around him, taking him deeper until his dick bends down her throat-- not needing to breathe is extremely useful for exactly this, they've found.

“ _ Madre de dios _ ,” he murmurs, and Aya hums again, this time with laughter.

“ _ Ah!  _ Jesus, Ti, let me--  _ oh fuck _ \-- let me adjust,” Lexis says, presumably as Jyoti starts to fuck him properly. The red dick is actually two red dicks, one  _ inside _ the harness, so soon Lexis and Jyoti are both growing noisy, needy, as they fuck.

Aya lets them be, for now, and keeps working on bringing Emyr to the edge. She trusts him to stop her when he's getting close, to remember to ask her permission. He's probably been hard since he started sucking Lex off, Aya thinks, because it doesn't take long. He tugs on her hair to get her to pull away, and she goes, smirking when she sees how flushed he's gotten.

“Clean up, grab a condom,” she tells him, and then she turns toward Lexis, now upright in Jyoti's lap, eyes screwed shut, lifting themself up off the toy only for Jyoti to pull them back down by their hips. They practically  _ keen  _ at the slow drag of each thrust.

Aya straddles Lex, resting on her knees; Jyoti spreads his legs a little further to accommodate her, but doesn't stop moving.

“What do you want?” Aya asks, and Lexis opens their eyes to meet hers.

“To fuck you,” they say breathlessly, and she obliges, lining up their dick with her pussy before sinking down onto them, pushing them down further on Jyoti's dick in the process. Jyoti keeps moving, fucking up into Lexis,  _ making _ Lexis fuck Aya, and she moans, hands going up and backward, over her shoulders, searching--

“Looking for me?” Emyr asks, smug as a cat who got the cream, as he pushes the front of his body flush against her back.

“You're still dressed,” she notes, linking her hands behind his neck.

“Am I not supposed to be?”

“Hmm.” she breathes through a particularly deep thrust before answering. “As long as you fuck me, I don't care.”

He laughs a little, and lines himself up with her ass. She feels the head press against her, insistent but gentle, and he pushes in slowly, barely an inch at a time, matching his pace with Jyoti's once he's fully inside, so that he pulls out as Lexis pushes in, and vice versa. His and Lex's dicks fill her to the breaking point, and the three of them cum within a minute of each other. They all fuck each other through it, never changing pace, their refractory periods effectively non-existent.

“Oh, gods,” Aya breathes, letting go of Emyr's neck and letting herself fall forward against Lexis, which changes the angles of both their dicks inside her. She whines, overstimulated. She nips at Lexis’ neck, feels her fangs drop again, scrapes them against Lex's skin and feels Lex shudder beneath her.

“Bite me,” they say, inviting,  _ welcoming _ . She gladly does as they're asking, her fangs piercing the crook of their neck, her venom quickly making them something of a dead weight as their body relaxes.

“Shit, hang on,” Jyoti says, shifting until he's sitting upright so as better to help Aya support Lexis. “Wait, I've got an idea.”

He pulls out, and their whole chain falls apart momentarily to adjust. Jyoti scoots to the side and leans Lex back against the pillows, lifting their arms to lock them in the handcuffs he had been in earlier. Lexis tugs weakly at the restraints, but doesn't protest the change in position.

Jyoti takes off the cherry red strap-on, just for a moment, to remove the inner piece, leaving the harness with a perfectly-placed hole when he puts it back on.

“Get a new condom,” Aya tells Emyr, seeing where Jyoti is going. While he does that, she settles herself over Lexis’ hips again, sinking back down onto their still-hard dick. Jyoti presses against her back, pushing back into Lexis, while Emyr presses into Jyoti's cunt.

Lexis comes again first, unable to do anything but take it as Aya and Jyoti fuck them. Jyoti is a close second, his movements stuttering, but Emyr's pace keeps him thrusting in and out of Lex.

“Stop,  _ stop _ , too much,” Lexis gasps.

“Really?” Aya asks, stopping. Emyr slows, but doesn't stop, waiting to see if Lexis truly wants to duck out. After a moment, Lex whines and shakes their head.

“ _ Green _ , fuck, green,” they say, and Emyr starts moving faster again, harder, making both Jyoti and Lexis gasp and keen at the stimulation. Emyr comes wordlessly, making only small, breathless sounds that Aya has no trouble recognizing. She knows when he pulls free of Jyoti because Jyoti pulls free of Lexis, flopping on the bed with a soft, spent,  _ “oof” _ .

Aya keeps moving on Lex's dick, fucking herself on it while they pant. Emyr helps her along with a handheld vibrator, holds it right against her clit until she's cumming again, crying out. Lexis cums a third time, too, and Aya climbs off of them, rolling onto her back. She stares at the ceiling a while, catching her breath.

“That was good,” she says eventually, and her husbands laugh, tired and joyously fucked out.

“I need a shower,” Jyoti mutters.

“Dibs,” says Lexis.

“ _ You can't even walk again yet. _ ”

“And?”

“I'm showering first,” Emyr says, and the bed dips as he gets up.

“Good plan,” Aya gives a thumbs up to no one in particular. Emyr gives a soft chuckle, coming around the bed to press a kiss to her forehead before heading off for his shower. The others lie still a little while longer before Lex clears their throat.

“Can someone uncuff me now?”


End file.
